Problem: If $x \triangleright y = 4y+3$ and $x \dagger y = x-4y$, find $(-1 \triangleright 2) \dagger -1$.
Explanation: First, find $-1 \triangleright 2$ $ -1 \triangleright 2 = (4)(2)+3$ $ \hphantom{-1 \triangleright 2} = 11$ Now, find $11 \dagger -1$ $ 11 \dagger -1 = 11-(4)(-1)$ $ \hphantom{11 \dagger -1} = 15$.